thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuka (The Lion King: Revisited)
Nuka was the son of Zira. Appearance Nuka's pelt is brown, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is black. His eyes are red. Personality As an adolescent, Nuka is shown to be an unappreciated bully whose only concern is to be loved and recognized by his mother. He is constantly picking on his siblings. Rejection seems to take a heavy toll on the young lion, making him resentful of his brother for being the chosen one and downgrading of his mother behind her back. Perhaps because his accomplishments go unrecognized, Nuka feels the need to be powerful, taking great pleasure in bullying his younger siblings and boasting about his own capabilities to their faces. However, if he finds himself being cornered, he won't show any shame in asking his brother for help. Because of his arrogance, Nuka is irresponsible and detached from his siblings, leaving Kovu to brave the Outlands alone despite the cub being Nuka's responsibility. Nuka is also shown to be neurotic and easily angered, losing his temper over a simple bout of termite itching. His judgment can understandably be called into question when he grows into a young adult, as he initially accuses Kovu of being a traitor without waiting for his mother's explanation. His inner motive, to gain his mother's appreciation and love, often fogs his common sense. In his final moments, Nuka proves himself to be strong, agile and fast but still unintelligent, impulsive and willing to throw himself into peril for his own selfish gains. Under no instruction from his mother, he pursues Simba alone and attempts to take down the older lion by himself in order to prove to his mother that he can do what Kovu could not. His lack of care for the loose logs he was climbing over results in his ill-planned attempt at gaining Zira's favor ending in his own demise. Nuka begs his mother to realize just how hard he'd tried to please her just before he dies. What he never realized was that his mother did genuinely love him but never showed it, a realization Zira comes to all too late. History Backstory Nuka was born to Zira during Scar's reign. Despite being the eldest, he was overlooked in favor of Kovu, who was hand-picked by Scar to be the heir to the throne of Pride Rock. Shortly after Kovu's birth, Nuka and his family were banished from the Pride Lands by its new king, Simba. Adolescence When Nuka and his family drive a clan of hyenas from their watering hole, one of the hyenas, Jasiri, goes to her friend Kion for help. Together, Kion and Jasiri enter the Outlands, where Jasiri is attacked by Nuka, who reprimands her for returning to the watering hole. Kion fends off Nuka to protect Jasiri, which draws the attention of Nuka's younger brother, Kovu. Seeing his brother, Nuka declares that the fight has turned in his favor, but Jasiri steps up to Kion's side and retorts that they're even. Slowly, the four begin to circle each other, and Kion learns that Kovu and Nuka's family is not welcome in the Pride Lands. Confused, he asserts that his father would likely welcome them into the kingdom, and Nuka asks who his father is. Jasiri answers that Kion is the son of Simba, the king of Pride Rock, and a shocked Kovu and Nuka wonder if they really can return to the Pride Lands. Kovu points out that Kion must first speak with their mother, Zira, and Kion and Jasiri agree to visit the watering hole. Once there, Nuka announces Kion as Simba's son, and Zira introduces herself and her daughter, Vitani. Eventually, Kion and Zira move off to talk about the Roar of the Elders, and Nuka is left to wait with Kovu, Vitani, and Jasiri. While waiting, Nuka gets impatient and tries to attack Jasiri, but is fended off by Kovu. Nuka tries to shove past Kovu, but is called off by a newly arrived Zira and pretends that he had simply been "playing nice" with Jasiri. Zira leads her cubs to where she has surrounded Kion with her lionesses. Nuka wonders if they should fear the Roar of the Elders, but Zira explains that Kion cannot attack other lions without losing the Roar forever. Just then, the Lion Guard attacks and corners Nuka and his pride against a wall. Zira attempts one last time to convince Kion that he will lose his power if he uses it against lions, but he roars anyway and sends the Outsiders flying. The pride lands in a termite mound, and Nuka asks where they are. Zira replies angrily that they are in their new home. Family *'Mother:' Zira *'Brother:' Kovu *'Sister:' Vitani Behind the scenes * Nuka is voiced by Andy Dick. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited